1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD), such as a transmissive LCD or a transflective LCD, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display adapted to adjust the chromaticity thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, liquid crystal displays (LCD) have been widely used and combined with a variety of electronic devices. However, the manufacturing process of LCD is getting more and more complicated. Because LCD is not a self-luminous display, a light source is required for illuminating the LCD. The LCD are generally classified according to the light source, namely, transmissive LCD, transflective LCD and reflective LCD.
The reflective LCD has a reflective film formed on the bottom substrate for reflecting outside light. If the light source, such as front light, is not sufficient, reflective LCD cannot be used under the weak brightness environment.
The transmissive LCD with backlight modules can be used under the weak brightness environment. The transflective LCD cooperating with the backlight modules can also operate under the similar circumstances. Following are the descriptions of the two types of LCDs.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are exploded schematic drawings showing a prior art transflective LCD. FIGS. 2A and 2B are exploded schematic drawings showing a prior art transmissive LCD.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, the top portion 100a of the prior art transflective LCD includes a red, a green and a blue color filters 102a, 102b and 102c, respectively, are being disposed between the liquid crystal layer (not shown) and a glass substrate (not shown). The region 104 is the transmissive region of the transflective LCD. The bottom portion 100b of the transflective LCD includes pixel electrodes 106 disposed between the liquid crystal layer (not shown) and another glass substrate (not shown). The transmissive region 106b corresponds to the region 104 of FIG. 1A; the reflective region 106a is the area outside the transmissive region 106b. When the top and bottom portions 100a and 100b are combined, the backlight module (not shown) under the bottom portion 100b transmits white light passing through the transmissive region 106b, and the red, green and blue color filters 102a, 102b and 102c. 
Additionally, referring to FIG. 2A, the top portion of the transmissive LCD has a structure similar to that of FIG. 1A. Referring to FIG. 2B, compared with FIG. 1B the pixel electrode 206 is a transparent electrode 206. When the structures of FIGS. 2A and 2B are combined, the backlight module (not shown) under the bottom portion 100b transmits white light passing through the transmissive region 206, and the red, green and blue color filters 202a, 202b and 202c. 
However, because of the restrictions under the circumstances, such as the material of the color filters, the backlight module and the design of the LCD, the prior art LCD cannot easily adjust the chromaticity thereof The problem will be more serious when the transmissive LCD and the transflective LCD need to generate sufficient chromaticity of the red, green and blue lights, as well as white light.